


Bike Malfunction

by just_trash_no_recycling



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, closeted!Laura, just so much fluff, much fluff, we're all about the fluff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_trash_no_recycling/pseuds/just_trash_no_recycling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Hella Hollstein</p><p>The one where Carmilla doesn't have a crush and Laura needs a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushes on Bicyclists

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Your bike pretty much died and you need a ride. Luckily, I'm partial to letting cuties in my car.

You see Laura Hollis every single day and you’ve started to watch her.

It’s not in any sort of stalker way. I mean, when an attractive girl shares four classes with you, you tend to notice. Though something becomes very clear to you after this girl suddenly appears on your radar.

 

There is just _something_ about Laura Hollis.

 

For one thing, the creampuff is a constant annoyance in class. She is always shooting her hand up to answer every question while also shooting off questions of her own. She’s always scribbling down notes. Even in art class, which doesn’t make any sense.

But what can you say, you spend most of class with your combat boots up on the table with your headphones in while pretending not to listen.

 

Plus she hangs out with the weirdest combination of friends. How do you even find that many gingers? You thought they were supposed to be going extinct or something. The only thing you do know for sure is that Laura Hollis seems to draw people to her, obviously shown by this rag tag group.

 

The bubbly sweet personality and general dorkiness would’ve definitely been a major turn off if you hadn’t noticed the kindness behind her actions.

This became clear after you witnessed her helping that big puppy with almost every assignment and asking questions for him when he seemed embarrassed.

Admittedly you don’t notice this until a week after you’ve convinced yourself she’s not screwing him. Not that that would bother you for any reason.

 

I mean, she’s hot. Why not add another girl to your rolodex of ‘study buddies’?

Though Laura Hollis is not the typical girl you would be interested in.

This much is obvious to you.

Sure all the other girls were smart enough, but this girl, you’re actually interested in what comes out of her mouth and not just what she can do with it.

 

You’re starting to think you need to cut yourself off from this.

Carmilla Karnstein _does_ _not_ get crushes.. especially on girls who still ride their bike to and from school.

 

Actually, now that you think about it. You’ve been watching this girl adjust her bike gears for an awfully long time. Again not at all in any stalkery type way.

You had originally stopped to retie your combat boot. It is not very punk to trip over a shoelace. Although now that you look around, you notice it must have been a while because most of all the other students have left by now.

 

Taking a breath, you decide to give in to yourself.

You strut towards her in your best power walk.

“Hey Cupcake, got a problem?”

The sudden noise startles her and you take pleasure in this.

“Uh, um what?” She stutters. She scans you with wide eyes. Starting from your leather pants to your growing smirk.

“Your bike, Cutie?”

“Oh.” She nods and continues to fiddle with some part of it. “It just malfunctioned or exploded or something? I’m not exactly sure what happened but I can’t ride it home like this which means I will be late getting home, where my father is most definitely waiting. That is if he isn’t calling the cops, the state guard, the FBI, CIA or other acronyms..”

She looks up at you with a playful smile which you totally do not find endearing.

_What is that feeling? Gross._

“Sorry, I just rant when I’m stressed, or worried or.. breathing? And my father is a bit over-protective..”

You nod your head a bit, trying to remain casually indifferent.

“Well if you need a lift Sundance, I could always give you a ride,” you gesture nonchalantly at your black jeep parked not too far away.

“Oh, well it’s Laura, and I wouldn’t want to bother you.. and I think, I can fix it if I just-” She touches a certain part and the whole thing practically falls apart.

There’s a beat where both of you are just silently staring at the disassembled bike.

She then turns to you with a bit of grease on her face- in particular her cute nose.

“Actually a ride would be great.”

You laugh unexpectedly and gesture for her to stay while you pull your car around.

 

You even find yourself helping the cutie put her broken bike in the back of your car.

Pulling her car door open for her-that was a reflex or something.

Unintentional. Doesn’t mean anything.

 

Laura Hollis will not stop staring at you.

You pretend to not notice as she gives you the directions to her house.

 

You let her choose the music.

Will would bother you incessantly if he knew that. He constantly complains about your strict guidelines of ‘edgy socialist rock’ or ‘angry feminist metal’ when driving.

The little shit just doesn’t know anything about good music. And apparently, neither does Laura.

She chooses a top 40 pop station and suddenly some Taylor Swift song is blasting from your stereo. Not even new Taylor. Its an _old_ Taylor song. _Pre-Feminism_ _Taylor._

 

It stays like that for a while.

 

“You know this is the first time we’ve talked outside of class,” Laura says.

“We were talking? I thought we were listening to the _musical genius_ that is One Direction,” you smirk, looking back at Laura to show you’re kidding. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

“No. I just- you’re different from what I thought.”

“And what did you think, Creampuff?”

“For one thing, my name is Laura-” at this you shake your head amused “-but I don’t know. You just act all disaffected all the time. And now, I don’t know, you’re proving to be quite the hero.” Laura Hollis seemed exceptionally pleased by this.

“Well sweetheart, it wouldn’t be very punk of me to leave you to walk home with half a bike in the pouring rain.”

“Its a clear sky,” she smiled.

You shrug noncommittally.

Well that isn’t your fault. All skies seemed clearer with Laura Hollis.

 

“Well I guess that means LaFontaine’s wrong and you’re not actually a vampire,” Laura laughed.

“If I’m the vampire, Cupcake, does that make you my next treat?” You say that in your best seductress voice and are impressed at how low your voice gets.

“You are.. unbelievable.” Her face is taking on a deep shade of red and you’re so proud of yourself again.

You smile smugly until a thought comes to your mind.

“You know, since your bike is broken,” you say, stealing a glance at her, “I can give you a ride again tomorrow.. if you want.” It’s silent again and your words hang in the air.  After a few very long seconds, you sneak a look at Laura. You’re somewhat surprised to see she’s smiling at you.

“Well, I don’t know how my father would feel about me getting into a car with a vampire.”

Of all the things you had imagined her could’ve saying, (one of them being she rejects you point blank) you were not expecting that.

“Well, can you blame him?” you ask, laughing. You gesture in her direction and continue. “Naive, provincial girl meets a dark, brooding stranger. It reads like an 18th century novella.”

“An 18th century novella?” She questions.

“With _a lot_ of lesbian subtext,” you clarify, turning onto her street.

Laura hums and nodding her head. “Well, how would this ‘18th century novella with a lot of lesbian subtext’ end?”

You glance back at Laura before smirking.

“That’s entirely up to you, Creampuff.”

 

You stop in front of her house and she looks at you uncertainly.

“Thank you for the ride,” she tells you earnestly. “We should uh, definitely do this again sometime. Maybe actually talk to each other in those three classes we have together.”

_Four classes._

“I think I would enjoy that very much.”

“Can I have your phone number?” You nod smiling and trade phones with each other.

You’ve been smiling a lot lately. _Weird._

She gets out of the car and you meet her at the back to help her get the bike down.

She kisses you on the cheek before you can think of anything to say, and rushes inside her house with a quick, “Okay. Bye!”

You slowly walk back to the front of your car and get in.

What just happened?

 

Your phone vibrates.

 **its LAURA:**     Are you still parked outside my house? My father is going to get suspicious!

 

Shit. How long have you been sitting here?

 

 **Not A Vampire Carmilla:**     Um, no...

 

 **Not A Vampire Carmilla** :     Also, we have FOUR classes together.

 

 **its LAURA:**     I know :)

 

 **its LAURA:**     Btw a ride would be greatly appreciated 2moro

 

You may or may not have fist pumped.

 

 **Not A Vampire Carmilla:**     No problem cutie ;)

 

 **its LAURA:**     See you tomorrow  <3

 

You feel yourself grinning.

Okay, maybe Carmilla Karnstein could have a crush.


	2. Passenger Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this happened.  
> ..I guess I'm not good at one-shots.?  
> A bit of an ask and you shall receive sort of thing ;)  
> (I hope this doesn't suck.)

_**Laura** _

 

You like to consider yourself a well-informed individual when it comes to bikes.

(After all, you had found that super cool website about bike safety and mechanics.)

..But this was like level seven bike damage.

It was almost comical how destroyed it was; the spokes were pointing in all directions, the chain was falling off, the wheel looked like it was going to detach at any minute, and the structure seemed to be leaning completely to the left.

 

You did not understand. At. All.

How could so much damage happen to such a small bike? You shake your head. Okay. This is _not_ the time for an investigative journalism spree. You need to get home before your dad freaks and decides to take away your bike privileges.

And that would kind of be the worst thing ever because you had worked so hard to convince him that you could handle this.

 

So, you end up spending what feels like _forever_ trying to fix it and you are starting to worry.

Your father is going to freak out when you don’t come home and that isn’t even an everyday thing.

Your dad is usually at work when you get home but today he had the day off.

 

You’ve nearly gotten somewhat close to salvaging the chain when a voice startles you out of your concentration.

The last thing you expected to see was Carmilla Karnstein standing above you.

 

Carmilla Karnstein is intimidating to say the least and you somehow manage to ramble out an explanation about your situation without _totally_ embarrassing yourself. (You have a tendency to ramble when really pretty girls are looking at you.. and this girl is really really really pretty.)

But you can’t help but feel a bit surprised at her concern for a stranger.

You know she isn’t just doing this for _you_. I mean, if it would have been anyone else she probably would’ve done the same thing. She’s probably just trying to be nice.. but now that you think about it when has Carmilla Karnstein ever seemed nice?

 

You share four classes with her and she isn’t exactly ..open. She spends most of class sleeping, reading or glaring at anyone and everyone. You’re actually pretty sure you’ve seen her hiss at some poor freshman before.

The only time you’ve seen her participate in a classroom is during art class.

But even then she’s in her own world, painting canvas after canvas, and never doing the actual art assignment.

She’s never done anything to you though, which seems to be a rarity from the endless list of bad things that Danny says about her.

But, your eyes meet across the classroom every so often though and you can’t help but wonder.

_Who is Carmilla Karnstein?_

  
  


It’s your father’s nagging voice in the back of your mind that makes you decline the ride. Technically you don’t know her very well and getting into a car with her ‘could lead to trouble’ or some other stereotypical phrase that your father would say.

(Although a part of you just really wants to jump in the car and be lead to trouble)

 

The moment your bike falls apart though, you decide it’s a sign.

The wheel practically rolls away with your better judgement leaving you alone with a very attractive brunette and no means of transportation.

“Actually, a ride would be _great_.”

This manages to get a laugh and genuine smile out of her which makes you really happy for a few seconds.

She has a _beautiful_ laugh.

 

She helps you put your bike (or what used to be your bike) in the back of her car and opens the passenger door for you.

You can’t help but feel like that means something. You ignore the feeling.

 

The car ride is more than pleasant.

She makes a joke about your music choice and you can’t help but notice how comfortable this all is. She wasn’t the person you expected, and she really saved you.

Who knew your knight in shining armor would actually be a lesbian in leather pants and flannel?

Thank the gay gods.

 

 

You can’t help but notice the change in Carmilla’s demeanor when she asks you if you need a ride for the next day. It was just seconds before that she was smirking at you seductively but now, her eyes were suddenly trained on the road and her knuckles are white on the steering wheel. It takes you a second to realize that she’s nervous.

You didn’t even know Carmilla Karnstein could get nervous.

She adjusts her hands on the wheel and looks at you uncertainly.

The girl who is usually so confident and harshly unforgiving in everything she does is now looking at you with such a fragile eyes.

Your heart warms and breaks at seeing this different side of her.

You hope to ease the tension a bit by making a joke and she seems to roll with it.

 

Suddenly you're standing in front of your house and you're not sure what to do.

_Is a hug too forward?_

_But what does that leave?_

_An awkward wave?_

_A pat on the shoulder?_

_A firm handshake?_

_Should you go for finger guns with the fake shooting noise-_ No. _No,_ definitely _don't do that._

_Just hug. It'll be fine. You hug people. You’re a huggy person,.. right?_

_Darnit Hollis. Get yourself together._

_Just_ hug _her._

You don't end up hugging her.

 

You look up to see her smiling down at her phone (the phone you'd just put your phone number into) and your heart does this stupid floppy thing.

(Who knew the school’s resident bad ass could be so cute?)

You kiss her cheek before you have enough time to think about it.

  
  


 

*

  
  


 

Your dad is waiting for you in the kitchen when you get inside.

He's sitting at his usual spot at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Laur, what took you so long? I was starting to worry."

 

You wordlessly place your dismantled handlebar on the table in front of him. This immediately gets his attention.

 

"You weren’t on it, were you?"

"Oh no. No. Don't worry. I found it like that. I have no idea what happened," you explain as you grab a can of grape soda from the fridge.

Your dad is inspecting the damage so you turn to look out the window.

That's when you notice the black jeep still parked outside your house. You grin a bit as you take out your phone and send a quick message to Carmilla.

She responds and your grin somehow grows.

It isn’t until you send the next message confirming your ride for tomorrow when you look up again.

Your father is staring at you with a peculiar expression.

“Must be someone special,” he grins at you.

You roll your eyes at him, “Just a friend, Dad. Come on.”

“I have a feeling that isn’t just LaFontaine though, Laurabear,” he smiles.

His usual infectious smile has no effect on you. (You hate yourself a little bit for how immune you’ve gotten.)

“No, no. It was.. my friend, Carmilla. She drove me home today.”

_Friend? Was she your friend?_

 

“Oh. Ha. I was thinking it was _some boy_ I was going to have to show my gun collection,” he laughed (completely unaware of how he had just made your heart drop).

He stands up and kisses you on the forehead as he moves out of the room.

You deflate a bit as he leaves the room, only to try to re-inflate with hollow air when he pokes his head back in the door.

 

“Who is this Carmilla anyway?” He asks. "I don't believe I've heard that name before."

“A good friend,” You smile. “We hangout all the time at school” (if you count sitting in the same classroom ‘hanging out’) “She actually asked me if I wanted rides to school, if that’s alright? She’s a really safe driver.”

Your dad scrunches up his face like he’s thinking about it really hard and eyes the handlebar still in his hand. “I guess if you trust her Laurabelle, I can try to be okay with it.”

You smile widely and launch yourself at him.

 

While giving him a hug, you close your eyes and silently wish that this was the first time you had lied to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a bit more of this planned that I'm excited about.  
> I'm not on a schedule so sorry in advance if I'm a bit sporadic. 
> 
> I'm at emilysorta.tumblr.com if anyone cares..?  
> 


	3. We have CHEMISTRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is hot and Laura is burning.

_Carmilla_

 

One of the first things you had learned in Chemistry class is that Hydrofluoric acid, despite being one of the weakest acids, is so corrosive that it can dissolve through glass.

 

The first  important  thing you learn in Chemistry is that Laura Hollis is like Hydrofluoric acid.

You just didn't expect the wall you'd built to block other people out to be made of glass.

 

You had admitted earlier to yourself that you have a small crush on her, and you are handling that as best you can.. She just keeps knocking on your slowly disintegrating glass and it kind of scares you.  

 

It’s almost crazy how much she has integrated into your life.

 

First period Chemistry used to be boring, but that was before the incursion of the cupcake.

Your Chemistry teacher, Mr. Mustache, sat you _right_ next to her.

(You must have the best and worst luck.)

The only problem you have with this development is that you kind of need to pass Chemistry.

 

Now, you spend most of class, focusing on the Creampuff more than... whatever it is your boring chem teacher keeps talking about right now..

Carbon something..?

 

Whatever. All you can think about right now is how cute Laura looks in her goggles.

 

Mr. Mustache (you never bother to remember your teachers names) proceeds to out a worksheet for the lab.

 

“I am also going to pass back your quizzes from last week before we start going over the lab..” you hear distantly as Laura puts her hair up in a bun.

 

Suddenly a white piece of paper is in front of your face, obstructing your view.

 

_Oh fuck._

  1. A goddamn 69.



Not even a 70, which is a C.

 

You groan. _This is the worst type of 69 ever._

 

“What’d ya get?” Laura smiles at you.

You sigh loudly as you show her your paper.

Her mouth makes the shape of an o.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

“It’s not your fault.”

_Well.. actually..._

"Is there a reason you're having trouble?"

~~_Your face is just_ really _distracting._ ~~

"Uh, no. Nothing in particular. It just doesn't make much sense to me.."

_(And by 'it', I mean the tons of feelings I have for you that have grown at such a short and alarming pace.)_

 

"Oh, well I can help you study after school sometime, if you want?"

_Don't say yes._

"Yes. I.. I think I would enjoy that very much."

_You have literally no self-control._

Laura smiles at you excitedly and turns back to her worksheet.

 

 _You’re an idiot. Great. You’re going to study with the person that is the reason your grade is falling. Not that it really is_ her _fault you couldn’t keep it in your pants._

_Dammit, Karnstein._

You run a hand through your hair and then set it onto the table.

 

In a second, a hand is on top of yours and Laura is leaning in towards you with a smile and whispers, "We can start today at my place. My dad is at work so he won't bug us or anything."

 

 _Scratch that. You're a_ genius _._

  
  


_Laura_

 

Betty had started missing more days of school recently due to some virus going around, so you were pretty much in charge of your lab table since the rest of your group consisted of Kirsch and Carmilla.

Carmilla had just lit the Bunsen burner for you (this is usually her only participation for the labs. It had become her unofficial job the first time you both had a lab together when you couldn’t get the match to strike right and she had just wordlessly grabbed it from your hands and got it on the first try).  

You smile gratefully at Carmilla before making sure you have your measurements poured out correctly and use the clamps to let the test tube hover over the flame.  

While trying to make sure the tube is pointing away from your face, (Safety is everything, your father would say) Kirsch starts jabbering on about some football game in the background and you keep nodding your head along.

The experiment was running smoothly… until you looked up.

 

(Later, when you try to explain to LaF what happened, you find yourself unable to exactly explain the look Carmilla was giving you)

Your eyes meet and you swear you can feel the Earth spinning.

You have to force yourself to look away, but you can still feel her gaze on you.

Her gaze was .. salacious.. and.. not something appropriate for school grounds.

She looked like she was going to eat you.

~~_Which, I mean, no problem here but-_ ~~

Why would she be staring at you anyway?

You’re wearing clunky goggles with your hair back in a very messy bun and a lab coat that is at least three sizes too big.

_Maybe there's something behind you...Nope._

The only thing behind you is some weird poster of a puppy wearing goggles with the caption

'Mr. Peanuts doesn't want you to have a ruff time! Be careful!'

_Unless she has a thing for safety posters... Okay. Unlikely._

 

Oh god.

She is biting her lip.

You immediately feel your body flush and your cheeks burn crimson.

She leans forward in her seat that you have to force yourself to not look down.

You already know she’s wearing the low-cut gray v-neck with the red flannel around her waist

and skin tight black jeans.

(You should probably pay that much attention in History.)

 

She’s staring at you with such concentration that you wouldn’t be surprised if you caught flame..

which is actually kind of happening because you are incredibly warm right now.

Actually, now that you think about it, just your arm is…

“Nerd Hottie!”

“Laura!”

You are on fire.

 

“Oh Godric Gryffindor!”

 

At least, you were on fire for like four seconds before Carmilla, your designated savior for whenever you’re making a fool of yourself, puts you out.

Apparently, you kinda forgot that you were holding your hand pretty close to an open flame and

that your oversized lab coat had really long sleeves.

 

“Laura, are you okay?”

Carmilla’s is the first voice you register.  

“Did you just say my name?”

 

That was not what you meant to say.

 

 

*

  


The day goes by too slowly. Although how exciting can the rest of the day be when your morning started off with a fire.

After a very stern talk about lab safety from Mr. Machado, a quick mandatory trip to the nurse’s office (which Carmilla volunteered to accompany you to) and a phone call to your father (in which you downplayed the situation greatly but still had to endure another stern talk about lab safety), you were pretty much done with the day.

 

LaFontaine had too much fun when they had heard the news.

They had even greeted her when she got to their lunch table with, “There’s our little pyromaniac!”

It was all in good humor though.

(It’s not like you were the first one at your table to cause an accident in the science building.)

  


You keep meeting eyes with Carm, and she keeps giving you this smile that makes you blush really hard, and it’s really distracting you from whatever LaFerry is talking about.

Technically speaking the table was pretty close to where Carmilla usually sat at lunch, but right now it felt a million miles away.

 

“Any reason in particular you’re eyefucking the local vamp harder today, frosh? Because if you’re trying to set a new record, you’re on    _fire_..” they fist bump JP who doesn’t even look up.

“LaFontaine, please.” Perry scowls, gesturing her hand over the lunch table.

“I- I wasn’t .. I just-”

The couple ignores your stammering protest and continue to bicker while JP (who was reading what looked like a phonebook quietly until all of this started) gave you a look of pity.

 

“I’m just pointing out the obvious, Per!” LaF throws up their hands in defense. “All I know is _Carm_ started giving Laura rides to and from school. And from the look Laura was giving, _I_ just wanted to know if Laura was _giving Carmilla a ride_ after school too-”

 

_“LaFontaine!”_

“ _What?_ I’m the Unofficial Truth-Speaker!”

“Its nothing. We just have a study date!”

 

You kind of just blurt it out before you actually realize what you said and freeze. _Date._

 

The pair of them turn to look at you.

“Session,” you declare, a little late. “A studying _session_.”

You then realize that them ignoring you was probably the better option.

 

“ _Okay_ , L,” LaFontaine laughs. “What are you guys studying? The Book of _Love_?”

 

Your cheeks burn.

“Whatever. Can I borrow your old chem notes or not?”

 

LaFontaine chuckles and nods.

“They're in my locker.”

 

They toss you a piece of paper with presumably their locker combination on it, but you remain in your seat with a completely reasonable excuse.

You didn't want to die.

 

It had started just three weeks prior.

After ‘some vandal’ had decided to break into their locker, LaFontaine, ever the clever scientist, had decided to pull a ‘home alone’ and booby trap their locker so that if anyone besides them tried to get in again, they would get a little surprise.

 

What LaFontaine did not know is that, it wasn't a thief but Perry trying to get into their locker, in an attempt to clean it out. So when the time had come for Perry to do another spring cleaning, it left her covered head to toe in red chemically goo.

  


So, your reluctance to go anywhere near the locker was entirely justified and not at all worth the look LaF was giving you.

 

“I already caught on fire once today, LaFontaine.”

 

LaF groans. “I took out the booby trap, okay? Vice Principal-I-don't-understand-genius made me take it down.”

 

“Thank god. That thing was not safe,” Perry sighed to deaf ears.

You get up with your promise of assured safety and make it about five feet away from the table when LaFontaine shouts at you.

 

“Say Laura, have you ever thought about tutoring her in something you yourself don't need tutoring in or classes that don’t need fire extinguishers?”

 

Your cheeks burn again and you stomp off towards their locker, and flying by Danny on the way.

  
  


[What you had _not_ heard was the confession that followed your departure.

 

“Yeah, in related news, I am so glad I sabotaged Laura’s bike, guys,” LaF laughed.

Perry and Danny respond at the same time.

“You _what_?”

“ _Sabotaged_?”

 

LaFontaine shrugged smiling while Perry whirls to face JP who was nose deep in the L section.

"Don't tell me you had something to do with this?"

 

“How were we supposed to know the molecular level of the tuba would-”

“No Jeep.” LaF interrupted. “Not that. The Laura thing.”

 

“What tuba-”

“Oh! Yes, the Laura thing.” JP nodded with a smile on his face. “I may have lent my brain to the theoretical perhapstance of how to dismantle a hypothetical bicycle.”

 

Danny and Perry share a look before responding at the same time again.

“You realize that she needs a whole new bike now, right?”

“Do the words ‘destruction of property’ mean anything to you?”

“We had a good reason,” LaFontaine claimed.

“And that reason was?” Perry asked, her arms crossed.

 

It was Jeep who answered that one.

“Love and happiness,” he stated simply.

The girls both roll their eyes.

“What if you had gotten caught?”

LaFontaine chortled. “Please, Per. That was the easy part. You should’ve seen JP trying to untie Carmilla’s shoelaces.”

“The chance of homicide after being caught under Ms. Karnstein’s desk were relatively high.”   ]

  


_Laura_

 

Now you’re both just sitting here in your room.

 

On your bed.

 

With the door shut.

 

And she won’t look up from her darn chemistry book.

 

You just keep thinking about that look she was giving you in-

“Are you okay?”

 

You blink and look up to meet Carmilla’s eyes where she’s giving you a very serious look.

“Do I need to get another fire extinguisher?”

“Ha, ha,” you say sarcastically as you shove at her shoulder playfully.

She smiles one of her rare smiles and looks down.

“LaF won’t let me live it down. They say they want to start a support group for people who have accidentally caught flame in chemistry.”

“Is Bro-for-Brains in?”

“Yes,” you laugh. “We have our own little squad now.”

“A dimwit squad,” she mutters and you shove at her shoulder again causing her to dramatically fall back on your yellow pillow. “I’ll make sure to bring the extinguisher. Don’t worry,” she winks

 

You can practically hear your interaction with LaFontaine afterwards echoing in your head.

_“So you almost burned the school down, and poured a dangerous chemical over yourself because a pretty girl was staring at you?”_

_“Technically, yes.”_

_“Okay, crushes on chem partners.”_

 

Carmilla interrupts your thoughts.

“What’s that poster for?”

 

(This was something that surprised you. How curious she was about the things in your life. When she had entered your house, she regarded it like an art gallery. Taking time to look at all your family photos, trinkets and walls as if trying to memorize the layout or understand your natural habitat.)

(You can’t help that feeling that wells up in your chest again.)

 

You look up to see her pointing at your old Doctor Who poster of the tenth doctor and Rose.

You sit up immediately.

“That’s from Doctor Who! The show I was telling you about, remember?”

“Oh,” she nods. “The sci-fi thing.”

“I'll get you to watch it someday.”

“Oh, really, Cupcake?” she scoffs.

“Yep,” you say, popping the p at the end. “Someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait.  
> November and December are my busiest months.
> 
> Don't worry. I'm working on the next one now. :)
> 
> Comment or whatever you want.
> 
> I'm at emilysorta.tumblr.com if anyone cares
> 
> ~-ALL PUNS ARE INTENDED-~


	4. Sick Bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is sick and Carmilla is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to respond to the other messages but I'm antisocial so I decided to post another chapter instead :)

_Carmilla_

 

It has been three months and you and Laura have gotten into a bit of a rhythm schedule-wise.

 

Your day usually goes as follows.

 

You drive her to school in the morning, usually with a hot chocolate or scone or treat of some kind.

(The first time you showed up with hot chocolate, she gave you this bashful giggle that you kind of really want to hear from her again.)

 

You’ve come to realize that you love talking to Laura Hollis.

Even on the days that you don’t feel so talkative, she makes up for your silence- talking about any TV show or book or anything that interested her. Immediately making you feel more comfortable.

 

After you get to school, you walk her to her locker or she walks you to yours before going to your first period Chemistry class together.

 

Next, you walk her to her Journalism class because it’s on the way to your AP English (it actually isn’t but Laura doesn’t need to know that) and you see each other after break in Algebra 2.

When math is over, you depart ways after some lingering words and meet up in front of 5th period history after lunch, and the last two classes are spent together before you drive her home where you two have gotten into the habit of just sitting in the car talking before eventually making it into the house and watching Netflix on her laptop in her room.

 

(Plus your ‘study sessions’ have become longer with shorter days in-between whereas the amount of actual studying has decreased.)

 

Pretty much, two class periods can’t go by without you seeing her and you’ve gotten used to that... which is why when you looked at your phone late Sunday night and saw a text, you were were a bit disappointed.

 

 **Cupcake:** Hey Carm i dont need a ride 2moro. Im feeling kinda sick and I dont think Ill b going to school :(

  


**Carm <3:**     It’s okay, Cupcake. Rest up and make sure to drink plenty of fluids.

 

_Wait. When did you start caring this much?_

You’re Carmilla Karnstein.

You sigh.

And she's Laura Hydrofluoric Hollis.

You’re doomed.

 

 **Cupcake:**     Easy 4 u to say. U always drink fluids..

 

 **Cupcake:**     ...Because ur a vampire

 

 **Cupcake:**     Sorry I have a fever. That was stupid.ignore that. Goodnight

 

You find yourself chuckling before lying back down on your bed.

How is your day going to go without her?

  


It turns out that it sucks.

Your day drags on so slowly.

Sure, you get to sleep in later than usual but the car ride is quieter and you can’t find it in yourself to change the damn radio station.

(You don’t even need Will there to tell you that how pathetic you’re being.)

Your excuse for this is that Laura will just be changing it tomorrow so, what’s the point of changing it today?

(Yeah, even you don’t believe your own bullshit)

  


By third period, you had given up on the day and reduced to putting in your headphones and cranking up your music.

The big puppy that sits next to Laura gives you a knowing smile- that is before you send him a murderous glare that makes him turn around.

  


At lunch, you’re sitting under your usual shady tree reading an old book of poetry when someone plops down next to you.

"Hey Pussy."

_Of course._

 

Another noise signals someone else sitting down on the other side of you and you are forced to pry your eyes away from your book.

_When did Will start hanging out with the Zeta Omega Moron?_

 

"Woah bro. Not cool. Bros need to respect the ladies." Katch (or Quiche or whatever his name is) then procedes to wink at you as he digs around in a brown paper bag before spilling the contents out on the grass in front of him.

You roll your eyes at them and shrug while turning back to your book.

"Well,” you sigh, “you are what you eat....which reminds me, how _is_ that girlfriend of yours, William?"

Will mock laughs and rolls his eyes. "Very funny, Kitty. _I_ was just being a caring and considerate brother and wondering what on earth made you such a grumpy cat today? What sis? Get your period?”

You throw him a death glare and he smirks.

 

“Oh, bro. It’s because Laura isn’t here.”

 

Both yours and Will’s heads whip to look at the overgrown puppy (who was just sitting there, criss cross applesauce, sipping on a Caprisun like a child)

 

“Who’s _Laura_?”

William looks like a child on Christmas.. (That analogy would probably work better if you both weren’t Jewish.)

 

“Oh Nerd Hottie? She’s out sick today. Carm-sexy gives her rides to school.”

“I’m sure it’s not the only thing she’s giving her,” Will laughs, holding up his fist for Quiche to bump.

You’re about to throttle Will when Quiche speaks up.

“Bruh,” Quiche says as he puts a hand up and a serious expression dons his face. “Lil Nerd Hottie is a _bro_.”

“Oh,” Will nods, seriously, “sorry bro. My bad.”

“It’s okay, bro. You didn’t know.”

The boys exchange a fist bump before Quiche goes back to drinking his Pacific Cooler and you're left just gawking at the both of them.

_What just happened?_

  


“So is Laura a new study buddy or is it _serious_?” Will asks, smirking at you.

“Laura is just a friend.”

“You don’t have friends.”

_Well, he’s not wrong.._

“Lil Laura is friends with everybody though,” Quiche interrupts.

 

(You can't help the part of you that  deflates when you hear this.)

_What if Laura doesn't see you as anymore than just a new friend?_

 

“And Laura _definitely_ wants to be friends with you.. if you know what I mean,” Quiche continues, moving his eyebrows at you and igniting some weird sort of hope deep inside of you.

 

That’s when an idea hits you.

 

You slide your book back into your bag and start to stand up.

“Where you off to Kitty Cat?”

“Got somewhere to be,” you shrug, as you pull out your car keys.

“Don’t you have two more classes after this?” Will states. The warning evident in his eyes as you start to walk away towards the parking lot.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to attempt to satisfy?” You call out behind you.

You snicker as Will (attempts to) throw Quiche’s empty Caprisun at you.

  
  


_Laura_

 

You hate missing school.

It's literally the worst thing.

You're not even that sick, really.

Your nose is a bit runny and you feel kinda hot but it's manageable. Totally manageable.

 

Your father had acted as though it were a complete tragedy that he couldn't miss work to look after you, but his deputy, Gerald, was already out on paternity leave and he couldn't leave the station undermanned.

 

Which is completely fine by you.

(Your father has a way of coddling you when you were sick... and when you were perfectly healthy.. which, has been irritating you to no end lately)

  


You've pretty much spent the majority of the day wrapped up in your comforter reading fanfiction and you've started to feel as though there isn't a Hermione/Ginny fic in existence you haven’t read.

 

The problem was that you had gotten hungry a little while ago.

So, after much deliberation of whether it was worth getting up, you started your way down the stairs and around the corner into the kitchen.

Maybe you could just grab some cookies or something.

_Cookies have protein, right?_

 

That was when you started seeing spots.

 

_Oh, no._

 

_I think I'm going to-_

 

 

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

  
  


You open your eyes slowly.

 

_When did I get on the floor? ...Oh._

 

Okay, maybe you're a tiny bit more sick than you originally thought.

  
  
  
  
  


You're contemplating sending Carmilla a text to see how her day is going when the doorbell rings.

 

You groan as you slowly pull yourself up from the floor (you had decided to just stay there on account of the ground being nice and cool compared to your feverish skin) and begin your trek to the front door.

 

You really hope it isn't some cop your dad sent to check up on you.

(Yes, that has happened before.)

 

You swing the door open and groan, “Great now I’m hallucinating.”

 

“What?”

“What?”

“Not the reaction I was hoping for, Cutie..”

 

_Oh, she's real._

 

The first thought you have is that Carmilla looks like an angel. (An angel in combat boots but whatever.) No wonder you thought she was an aberration.

 

The second thought you have is the realization of how _terrible_ you must look.

(You’re wearing an owl onesie with tissues sticking out of your pockets with your hair in a failure of a bun. Your complexion is pale and last time you checked you resembled Rudolph.)

 

_You really know how to impress a girl, Hollis._

 

Nonetheless, Carmilla smiles at you almost shyly. “I brought you soup,” she says, holding up the bag as if to show proof of no foul play.

 

A smile forms on your lips.

"It's chicken noodle," she adds as she hands you the bag.

 

(You don't care if you're the one with all the sugary nicknames, she's really sweet.)

You can't help but grin harder as you pull a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

 

 _"_ Thank you _._ I was actually just trying to make myself something."

"Trying?" She asked raising an eyebrow at you.

"Well, I'd went down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat and I sort of.. blacked out for a bit and-"

Carmilla holds up a hand, interrupting you.

"Wait, you _fainted_?"

“Yeah,” you wipe your nose on a tissue and continue, “My dad had to work and-”

“You fainted _and_ you’re alone?”

“Well yes but-”

Carmilla grabbed the soup back out of your hands and walked past you into your house.

“Not anymore, Creampuff.”

 

You follow her into your kitchen where she has seemingly made herself at home as she rummages through your cabinets.

Her shirt lifts a bit showing a bit of her stomach and you catch yourself staring.

_If you weren’t already feverish.._

 

A sudden thought interrupts your.. distraction.

“Wait- hold up, isn’t school still in session?” you check your watch therefore confirming your suspicions. “Carmilla it’s only noon. You do realize there are two classes after lunch, right?”

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes and starts pouring the soup into a bowl “Well, you see, cutie,  I'm posing an important philosophical question.” She walks past you and continues towards the living room (with you readily following behind). “If I don't actually go to those classes, will they still suck?”

 

You scoffed, “Well you’d know all about sucking..”

 

Carmilla whirls back to face you (resulting in you almost running into her) and raises a perfect eyebrow at you.

You suddenly realize your mistake.

(You start to feel your face heat up for a different reason than your fever being over 100)

“I-I meant.. I mean c-cuz you- you’reavampire,” you rush out the end.

Carmilla nods, “ _Right.”_

  
  
  
  


“You know, I don’t need babying,” you speak for the first time in a while.

After she had watched you eat the entire bowl of soup, she took your temperature and handed you a pill and a glass of water.

 

Now, you’re lying on the couch with your head on a pillow in Carmilla’s lap as she flips through Netflix for something to watch. (You mentally chuckle at how your positions have switched.)

“I’m not babying you, Hollis.”

You gave her a look as if to say ‘oh really?’ and gesture at your positions.

" _Everyone_ tries to protect me, Carm."

 

She starts playing with your hair and smirks at you. "You can’t blame them, Cupcake. I mean, you're like the _size_ of a cupcake.."

You hit her hands away as she breathes out a laugh and you try to hide your growing smile.

"You're like _one inch_ taller than me! _And_ I don't need everyone's help. It's just.. overwhelming sometimes."

You stare up at her face as she takes a second before talking again.

“I’m sure you’d do fine on your own, Sweetheart but I wouldn’t feel right about leaving you after you fainted.. It was all for selfish reasons, really. Don’t want you to go and hit that pretty head of yours on some tile. I mean, who would explain all this sci-fi nonsense to me?”

 

You smile and close your eyes. You can hear the intro of Doctor Who playing so you try not to think of the fact that Carmilla just kinda called you pretty.

  
  
  


“So pretty much the entire premise of the show is that this guy runs around with various attractive young women throughout time and space saving the world and making lame jokes?”

 

“Living the dream,” you mumble as you snuggle into her more.

Carmilla laughs.

“Various attractive women, huh?”

“Eh. Maybe just one good one. Each doctor, has a certain companion that was most special to them. Four had Sarah Jane. Nine and Ten had Rose. Eleven had Amy. Twelve had Clara..”

Carm sighs, “..And Seven ate Nine.”

You giggle loudly and your hands move to cover your face. “That was dumb.”

“You laughed though.”  (You could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice.)

“I’m fever-stricken, tired, and loopy on pills.”

“Yeah, yeah Cupcake,” she says, putting her fingers through your hair. “Just get some sleep.”

  


“Carm?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I’m glad you stayed.”

  


*

  


You wake up alone on the couch and you feel considerably better.

 

You’re moving to sit up when you feel something poking your neck.

You peel off the offending yellow post-it note from your neck and notice the words in a familiar loopy cursive.

  


**Dear Cupcake,**

**Sorry I had to skip out. I had to make it home for supper and I didn’t want to wake you. I hope you feel better.**

**Make sure to text me if you need a ride tomorrow.**

**I think I’d miss my attractive young companion too much otherwise.**

**Your Vampire,**

**x Carm**

 

**P.S. Sorry. I was a bit hungry. So I had a quick bite.. Hope you don’t mind ;)**

  
  


You smile and consider texting her back immediately but the noise of your father coming in through the front door makes you still.

You stuff the note in the pocket of your onesie right as he rounds the corner.

“Hey Pops.”

“How is my little girl feeling?”

“Much better. How was your day at work?” You ask, wanting to keep the attention off of you.

He kisses your forehead as he starts to go into detail about his day.

You give him a tight-lipped smile as your mind starts to drift back to the note in your pocket,

You would have more time to look at it after dinner and away from your dad.

(... _What was about that last part of the note about anyways?._.)

  


Dinner with your dad has gotten harder over the last couple of months.

You feel as though what you’re not saying is contaminating all you _are_ saying.

And what you are saying is not much.

You try to think back sometimes to when it was easier to talk to him and you feel so cheated almost.

 

It seems so much harder now. Just telling him normal things like how Danny’s basketball game went, or a joke LaF said or Perry’s scandalized reaction to said joke. All talk about your life now has become censored. You keep wanting to tell him things, wanting to share but you keep having to stop yourself to think; _Can I really tell him that? Will he understand? Does it allude to anything? Am I saying too much?_

 

Although, saying too much seems to only be a thought on your mind, because while you don’t tell him much, he tells you _everything_.

 

“-And that Laurabear, is why you shouldn’t trust a man who doesn’t carry an id on him, _but does carry_ a darn largemouth bass!” He exclaims as he cuts his meat into teeny tiny choke-free pieces.

 

(A lot of his stories actually end like that. Saying that you shouldn’t trust this person for this or that reason. If you could actually remember every pretense he has told you not to trust a person under, you probably couldn’t trust anyone, let alone yourself! …which is actually probably what he wants.)

 

It’s his silence that makes you look up this time.

Your father is giving you a funny look.

 

“Laura?”

Your eyes move from side to side. “Yeah, Dad?”

“What’s that on your neck?”

“What do you mean?” He squints at you and points.

“Are you hurt? There are like two circular-”

You suddenly remember Carmilla’s note.

“Quick! Check my neck! What’s on my neck!”

  
  
  
  


**Cupcake:**     That was not funny :(

 

 **Possibly A Vampire Carmilla** :     It was just a prank 

 

 **Cupcake:** U drew bloody bite marks on my neck as a prank?

 

 **Possibly A Vampire Carmilla** :     It was just food coloring and marker. It was a joke, Cupcake.

  


..Okay, maybe it was kind of funny. After the initial shock and rush to the bathroom to look in the mirror, you had actually burst out laughing.

It had been a long day and you kind of needed a laugh.

(Plus, this definitely wasn’t considered babying.)

  


**Cupcake:**     Well i guess u can explain how UNfunny it was over our ride to skool 2moro

  
**Possibly A Vampire Carmilla** :     My pleasure, Cutie

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh I don’t know where that bite mark prank idea came from..?  
> I don't know how I feel about it  
> Like its kinda super lame but alas, I am also kinda super lame so.. *noncommittal shrug*  
> I guess it just sprouts from my inability to not draw on people when they're asleep near me..
> 
> Concept: Me. Writing. With an actual format for this story.
> 
> BTW yes, I did just quote Pitch Perfect. Deal with it.
> 
> Fun Fact: Those were my exact thoughts when I was sick and fainted in my bathroom.  
> Also fainting isn't fun. Discuss in comments!!!1
> 
> I'm at emilysorta.tumblr.com if anyone cares


End file.
